Dunsparce the Incredible Annoyance
by Puttylol
Summary: A group of Pokemon bandit have messed with the wrong Pokemon... Cover belongs to the Pokemon anime


**Well here is one of my favorite Pokemon, Dunsparce, combined with one of my favorite personalities for a character, in his own little story!**

**Obviously I don't own Pokemon xD**

* * *

Dunsparce was an odd Pokemon. He had a small pale yellow body that wiggled around when he moved. He had two tiny wings that were only useful for fluttering pathetically. His eyes seemed to be shut tight, like he was sleeping, when really they were open. His drill-like tail was the only thing on his body that had a purpose, which was digging. But he had to use a lot of his energy to squirm around to dig into the earth.

Dunsparce's looks weren't the only odd thing, he himself was strange. Instead of naming himself something like Blaze or Aqua, he declare himself his species' name; Dunsparce. Pokemon who tried to strike up a conversation with him found themselves very confused or annoyed at his random blabber.

A few days after he arrived at Tiny Town, he became an outcast that lived by the rock at the very edge of the town.

* * *

Dunsparce loved to travel, and today was no exception.

"Ho ho ho!" He wriggled his way out of the hole he made, and slowly continued his way to the front of Tiny Town. He decided to go to a village called Berry Village, after overhearing a couple of Pokemon talking about the magnificent food there from his hole.

The Servine that guarded the road nicknamed Unsafe, paid him no heed, until Dunsparce reached his foot.

"Hey, sir! You can't go past here into this path. There are thieves here!" The Servine said, blocking Dunsparce's path.

"I must get to Berry Village," Dunsparce explained.

"Sir, there's another route over there. Although it's longer, it is safer." The Servine said.

"Yarghhh!" Dunsparce grunted and squirmed his way around the Servine, continuing on the path.

"Sir-!"

A Milktank that was snickering earlier came up to the Servine, "Let him be, he's a crazy Pokémon that needs to get some sense knocked into him."

* * *

Dunsparce inched along the unkempt path. With years of no one walking on it, the ground had become disheveled with weeds growing through the cracks of the ground. A small breeze blew through, giving an even lonelier feeling to path.

Dunsparce didn't feel lonely though, this was how he felt his entire life. He got used to it.

"This is youth calling me…" Dunsparce murmured, "Piles of food shall enter my mouth."

He could image it now, hoards of berries and apples would be laid out in front of him, just to be wolfed down by his small mouth.

Suddenly, the earth beneath started to rumble, snapping him out of his day dreams.

The dirt in front of him exploded, flinging him back. "This must be… the legendary awakening of the gummies! I atone for my sins!"He cried out as he fell onto the ground.

An Excadrill jumped out of the hole and in front of Dunsparce, smirking at him. Soon a Weavile and Infernape appeared next to the Excadrill.

Dunsparce stared up at them," The three holy rubber dolls?"

The three Pokemon blinked at him.

"Must have hit his head too hard," The Excadrill murmured.

"Whatever Claws, let's bring him to our secret base." The Infernape said and grabbed Dunsparce. He stuffed Dunsparce in a bag.

"Farms will be the death of me!" He cried as he found himself wriggling around in a bag. He used his tail to poke a hole through the fabric. He squeezed himself out of the hole and plopped onto the ground. He rolled around in a vain effort to escape, before being picked up by the Weavile.

"You're not going anywhere," She sneered.

* * *

The secret base was just a giant hole beside the path. The Weavile tossed Dunsparce inside, and the trio of Pokemon jumped in after him.

"Who are you three to try and kidnap me?" Dunsparce asked.

"We're Team Blazing Shadow!" The Infernape announced proudly.

Dunsparce fluttered his wings in confusion,"Who?"

The Weavile gave him a strange look,"Y-You really don't know us? We're the notorious group of Pokemon thieves!"

"Nope,"Dunsparce shook his head, which made his body shake as well.

Infernape cleared his throat and pointed to himself," I'm the leader, Blaze."

"What a common name," Dunsparce thought out loud.

Blaze growled," Shut it!"

"I'm Claws," The Excadrill said.

Dunsparce looked at the Excadrill's giant metallic claws. He laughed," That's golden!"

"W-What?"

"And I'm Ice, the sole female!" The Weavile said.

"I'm Dunsparce the Dunsparce!"

"We don't care about your weird name! We're going to rob you! And if you try to resist us…" Blaze declared and got into a battle stance. The flame at the end of his tail grew brighter and hotter. His teammates did the same, without the flame getting brighter and hotter of course.

Dunsparce looked around baffled, "Rob? Where's Rob?"

Claws nearly face palmed. But because he had, well, long sharp claws it would hurt if he did. "We're going to take your stuff."

"Take my stuff? But why?" Dunsparce asked.

Ice's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Because we're bandits you idiot!"

"Do you own any hay?"

Blaze exchanged glances with his teammates, "Wait, what?"

"Hay would be good for your souls. My dirt hole has a small pile of hay- wonderful stuff I tell you." Dunsparce babbled," It goes well with the dirt, the golden is a deligtish-"

"Deligtish?!"Blaze repeated," Is that even a word?"

"-This hole is quite marvelous," Dunsparce remarked.

A rosy hue appeared on Claws's cheeks, "Why thank you. I think I did a fine job as well."

"Don't let the wimp manipulate you!" Ice snapped.

"Manipulate is a word found in my head."

The Weavile glared at the rambling Dunsparce, "Let's search him."

"You can take my body," Dunsparce began with an epic tone," but you can't take a ludicrous!"

Blaze jumped towards him, and snatched him up. He held Dunsparce by his tail and shook him violently.

"Wahhhh! The mushrooms!" Dunsparce yelled.

"Give us your belonging then!" Blaze dropped the Dunsparce after finding that nothing was coming out. He peered into the Dunsparce's blank face," We know your hiding it!"

"I can only hide…the shame of the thousands of elastic fantastic contraptions," Dunsparce replied sadly.

The Excadrill shook his head," Blaze, he's making my head hurt!"

"Only I can be the master! Platootie!" Dunsparce wiggled in his spot for a while before launching into the air (which stunned everyone) He jammed his tail into the wall of the hole, which made him dangle around in the air.

Ice blinked,"What the-"

"I proclaim this to be… my new home!" Dunsparce declared, swinging around.

Team Blazing Shadow exchanged glances with each other. This was THEIR secret base. They did NOT want an crazy Dunsparce hanging from their walls sprouting nonsense.

"Should we make him leave?" Whispered Blaze.

Claws nodded, "Yes, please! I think I just lost a bunch of IQ points because of him!"

"Doodling down there, yes? Of course I can fly!" To prove this, Dunsparce's wings began flapping rapidly, until they were just a blur. Dunsparce pried his tail out of the wall, and began flying around in the air, slowly making his descent down.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE!~" He shouted in delight.

"What a crazed- Ice!"

The Weavile turned her towards the Infernape,"Yes?"

"Shoot him down with Ice Shard!"

"With pleasure," Ice focused on Dunsparce's erratic path down. She grew dizzy from watching him and decided to just spit shards of ice out. The ice sliced through the air, and plunged into the wall of the hole, missing the Dunsparce.

"The hero has landed! Where are the excitements?"Dunsparce yelled, fluttering his wings in bliss as he landed on the ground.

"Hey! Um, if you leave we won't rob you. In fact we'll help you get up and out of here!" Blaze offered.

"But I must see this Rob," Dunsparce replied.

Claws yelled out, "I-I'm Rob!"

Dunsparce hopped over to them, "No you're Blaze."

"I'm Blaze you idiot!"The Infernape fumed and grabbed the Dunsparce.

"A go-go here we go-go! Up and away to infinity and beyond!" Dunsparce yelled. Blaze growled and leapt up into the air.

"THANNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RUBBBER DOLLLS!" Dunsparce's voice echoed throughout the hole.

"Did he just say thank you?" Ice murmured. That was the first time any one had ever said that to her. It made her feel…warm inside.

"What a strange Pokemon." Claws said.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Here's Berry Village!" Blaze yelled in exhaustion. The village was made up of crude house made out straw. He didn't know why anyone would go here. Of course, the Dunsparce named Dunsparce would probably want to.

"Thank you kind sir," Dunsparce dropped onto the ground. He looked up at the towering monkey," That was the first time in months I had fun!"

Blaze widened his eyes. He coughed and snorted," Whatever. Just go."

"Farewell rubber dolls!" Dunsparce yelled and crawled his way into the village entrance.

"Bye," Blaze murmured. He was glad that the crazy Pokemon was gone, but deep inside he knew he was going to miss that guy.

* * *

Please review! I love reading what people think. I'm okay with any kind!

**Have a great day.~**


End file.
